Love no need Words
by Sonamy Angel
Summary: RoUgE MeT A StRaNgEr aNd It reSuLtEd tO Be ThE LoNg lOsT KiNg sHaDoW Of ThE SoUtH SiDe oF VamPirEs lAnD...AnD hEr fUtUrE hUsBaNd...sXr aNd sXA
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! Well I'm starting a new story like you can see...Well hope you like it and review!

PROLOGUE 

_I don't know why he did this to me… I don't know how he did it, but he hurted me, that's for sure, he lied… he made me trust him…and he betrayed me…_

_He told me that he was in love with me, but he just wanted me… he just lied… _

_And for once I believed him… and now I'm on pain just for my mistake…and I will never trust anyone… no more…. No more pain for me…my heart hurts…I loved him…he made me…he made me think he cared when he didn't…I still can _

_Feel him… it's raining…the heaven is crying as well…god can see my pain…the dark of the night suit the darkness within me just listen to me Josh Dalton…You will regret this! I swear it! Please good lord! Help me…send me a sign…I know you're the only one who can love me without betraying me…without hurting me…please god show me your mercy…_

_**Well hope you guys liked it! You know my prologues aren't exactly very long… hehe please review!**_


	2. and she is?

Ola Chicos!!! Well here you got the second chapie, hope you like it and review!!!!!!

And she is??? Rouge's Pov… 

Run. I was running as fast as I could. Trying to escape from him… he was the most disgusting thing in the whole universe for me… I was running at high speed, sending black waves to my followers. I could hear them perhaps. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get out as soon as possible of there. Soon a soldier shoot me in one leg. I felt the pain and fell. But soon opened my wings and started to fly…

I flied out of the facility and then all went black…

In Station Square… 

Sonic and Shadow were running at light speed in the highways, like always they were trying to defeat each other.

"Hey Shad, I think that you are starting to lose your speed, hehe" Said a cocky sonic.

"Don't ever think it, you know, I'm just warming up!" Said Shadow with a chuckle, always thinking in beat his blue companion.

Suddenly Sonic stopped and Shadow passed him.

"HAHA Stupid faker he…" Shadow looked behind and Sonic was motioning him to go over there. Shadow growled and went to meet his blue alike.

When Shadow got there, he looked at Sonic like he was crazy or at least more than ever. Shadow thought Sonic was talking to a cat or something and stared at him weirdly. He just heard Sonic said…

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry we are the good guys"

"Sonic, who are you talking to?" Shadow said and Sonic turned his head to the girl.

"To her" He merely said. "But, well I think she can't talk, hehe" Sonic chuckled at his comment.

Then the girl started to do some signs with her hands, like she was trying to talk with signs with them. Shadow wasn't looking at her and at this she stopped.

"How do you know?" Said Shadow rolling his eyes, then he started his way to the young woman and offered his hand to her. She doubted but took it and got up, but then she bent down her leg loosing balance, but Shadow rushed to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. She smiled at him and he blushed. Sonic didn't make any sound not wanting to brake the moment. But Shadow shook his head and took her in his arms. Looking at her wound.

"Let's go, faker, she is hurt and need help" Shadow said emotionless in the outside, but in the inside this girl reminded him of someone very precious.

The girl smiled him again and curled into his strong arms. He smiled a little when Sonic wasn't looking, and felt warm near his heart. Later they got in Tail's Workshop.

"Hey Tails. We're here" Said Sonic opening the door. Shadow looked up to his window and when Sonic entered to the house he jumped to the roof and went straight in his bedroom.

"Hey Sonic" Said Tails from the kitchen. He was making dinner along with Amy.

"What 'cha doing Tails??" Said Sonic entering in the kitchen smelling something delicious. There he saw Amy. Amy was a pink hedgehog who loved Sonic and go shopping.

"Hey Ames, for that delicious smell, I thought you was here." He chuckled.

"Hi Sonic!!, how was your run, guys?" She said looking to Sonic, then asked. "Where's shadow??"

"he was here a moment ago??, Well you see, we found a very pretty girl and…"

Shadow's Bedroom… 

Shadow's POV… 

Now she is sleep in my arms. She's holding tight on me. And I don't mind at all. Now that I had entered to my bedroom I carefully put her in my bed, trying to not wake her up. I stared at her, she was so beautiful and soft. I chuckled to myself, really, did I think in that?. Geez!!! I have to stay away from Sonic…while I thought that she started to wake up…I will prefer to let her there and go out to the roof to think but mmm now it's kinda late 'cuz she was staring at me right now.

"How do you feel??" I said concerned, sorta.

She just nodded and smiled, I couldn't help but smile too…but what caught my attention was that she was staring at me then at her hands, if trying to said something.

"What?, is something wrong?" I asked not really interested.

She just pointed me and moved her hands like saying what, or who??

And I understood.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, what's yours??"

she pointed to her pink lips. "What's with your lipstick?" I asked confused. She said no with her hands and pointed at her lips again.

And motioning other. "mm other form to say lipstick?" I asked still

Confused. She nodded.

"mm well Rouge?" I asked hopefully. And she nodded. "So your name is Rouge the Bat for what I can see" she blushed and nodded again. Then she looked at me confused and I don't know how she did it and how I understood it, she made different kinds of signs and 'told me'

"So you're the Ultimate Life form??" I nodded. God. That was weird. But somehow I could remember some of the signs very well, but I don't remember how. "How could you tell me that, and more important do you know why I understood some of the signs??" I asked hoping answers. She shook her head. I was still confused Anyways, then she reached my back neck and gasped.

"Something wrong??" I asked hoping she could answer this time… she looked amazed at me, smiled.

"By the mark you have in your neck you…"

"stop what mark??" I asked; I never knew I had a mark.

"The mark of a V involved in a crown…by that you are Lord Shadow, king of Vampires…" She said (A/N: when She 'said' something it's with her hands, hehe 'cuz she is mute) and she stopped and sighed,"and my future husband"

**HEHE How was that??? Hope you can forgive the mistakes, hehe Please Review!!!!!!!**


	3. strange behaviours

**StRaNgE BeHaViOuRs!!!!!!!**

"Ok just let me explain, well you see…"Rouge was about to start to her hero who put a finger in her pink lips and chuckled a little.

"Sh… let me take care of that wounds of yours first, 'cuz for me that does not look good." He said calm. Then he took her in his strong arms and carried her to the bed, putting her soft and delicately considering her wound.

"Does that still hurt?" he asked, concerned about how much pain that could cause…

She chuckled a little and then raised her gaze to meet his… it was a strange mixture, her eyes…blue, like heaven, even in her pain they still were fullness

Of peace and love, and his eyes, red as fire…reflecting the burning inferno, full of rage and hate, but seeing hers made his look change, that fire, that inferno of hate and loneliness changed to a burning wish…wish of know more about her… about his 'past', understand his present and face up his future; and that wish was pleased just at seeing her… just at seeing her he felt complete, like if all that he needed she filled it.

"wait here ok? I'll come back soon"

She just saw him go and checked her surroundings, his room was dark and had some mystery air, the walls were painted in pitch black and had red stripes, it looked like scars, that took her attention, it was like if every stripe represented one of his life tragedy.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS…

Sonic and Amy were arguing in the kitchen about if the stranger should stay or not…

"But Sonikku!!!! We don't know anything about her !!!! what about if she's a thief???(A/N: hEhE FuNnY ThInG HuH??)

"Come on Ames!! She's hurt and need help"

"Sonic she can't…"

Suddenly a rough voice cut the conversation with…

"She can and she will stay!!!"

Both of them turned and saw Shadow standing in the doorway, arms folded and a clod stare…

"No that all is clear Amy, come with me, I need your help…" Said the ebony one of the three hedgehogs.

"But I was going to…"

"NOW!!!!" He said rude and cold, with his eyes closed. She flinted a little but didn't say a thing and followed him close…

Then he stopped at the entrance of his bedroom door, Amy looked at him confused and curious of what was stopping him…

He sighed. "Amy now listen to me, I need you to enter there and take off that dirty clothes from her, left her just with her underwear and put a towel on top of her, understand???"

"ok" she said smiling. Shadow couldn't resist that pretty face and couldn't help but smile. Then he opened the door for her to go inside and so she did, when both were inside they saw Rouge deep asleep in the soft bed of the hedgehog… Shadow was now looking at her like if she was a princess of some fair story, that beauty, that splendorous, that delightful…Amy saw him, he was absorbed in his thoughts that was locked looking at her and unintentional lowed his gaze and made up a smile.

Amy chuckled a little and moved him a little to get him out of the trance he was involved for Rouge's beauty…

Finding himself in that situation and more because Amy noticed, he felt as his face was becoming warm and his cheeks were starting to wear a pale pink, making evident his shame.

Amy chuckled. "Don't worry Shadow I will do it well, I don't need your supervision you know…"and chuckled again, his reactions were so funny to her!!!!

Shadow, instead, wasn't feeling comfortable, but understanding her point he walked elegantly to the door, and before he left, he advised…

" Call me when you're done…"

"of course, now go, I have a work to do…" She said smiling to her black companion and of course, he nodded and exited, closing the door behind him, and went down to the kitchen…

SHADOW'S ROOM…

Amy smiled when she saw him leave, for her he was so tender, sweet, but at the same time gullible when something made him mad, but he was a good guy and she delighted to see him smile, because he didn't do it very much, well just when he feel good but… well she needed to move 'cuz Sonic had said that he was going to take her to the park 'cuz he had a surprise for her and meanwhile she was thinking if she would hug him, kiss him or… well she started to unbutton the purple blouse of the girl and she started to mumble things and move a little in her sleep, but didn't awake; she had to admit it, she was beautiful, and had the figure that every girl wanted, when she was done, she noticed that it was wide and as removing all of it, saw that she was hurt, then she got off her gloves and pants, when she was heading to the boots when noticed a bullet that had trespassed it and her skin, she had dry blood in it.

"How in the world am I gonna get it off????" asked herself the pink girl "Aha!!!! Now I know!!!!" inquired into the drawer, it was next to the bed…

Meanwhile that, Rouge coughed and started to get up, scared she sat up and tried to cover herself, 'cuz she was now in underwear and boots, then saw Amy, Rouge raised her eyebrows as asking 'who are you???'.

Amy not even had noticed that the bat was now awake and looking straight at her, while she was inquiring she found a gun and a pocketknife, not really wanting to know if he had them for the time Sonic crossed his temper line, she just limited herself to take it and turned to cut the rest of the boot, when looked Rouge was watching her, she smiled and sit just where her legs were, Rouge got a little upset at the time she saw the pocketknife in the girl's hand heading to her leg, but Amy felt this and said trying to calm her…

"Hey, it's ok, it is to get off your boot ok?, 'cuz some of it incrusted in your skin and I think it hurts" Amy smiled and Rouge didn't know but something inside of her was saying that was ok and feel safe with this girl. Rouge nodded and smiled too.

"Hi I'm Amy, a Shadow's friend, what is your name??" she asked politely.

Rouge just put a hand on her throat and moved her other hand in a no way.

"You can't talk?" she asked intrigued, raising her look from her leg to her, Rouge moved her head saying 'no' with it and smiled weakly lowering her gaze like something hurt her, suddenly Amy started to cut the boot and it hurt like hell, Rouge just closed her eyes and tightened her hands turning them in fists, trying to endure the pain the wound was causing. Amy felt bad cause she know it hurt horrible, but reminded herself that it was for her own good. First she cut the edge of it, to try to open it and pulled the softer and more delicately possible, but even this, the pain was unbearable for Rouge and the poor girl couldn't even shout to ease it…and when Amy reached the place when the bullet was, the pain turned to be so much that she couldn't handle it and fell to the bed unconscious. Amy, saw this like her opportunity to rush and get it off in the time she was unconscious, trying not to cause her too much pain. While that Sonic and Shadow was going out to the super mall of Mobious where the shops were everywhere and at the sight they rushed their velocity…

"hey and how are we gonna know what size she is or what to buy??" asked Sonic to the thinking black guy…

"mmm I think we have to use the common sense, faker!!!

Then they entered…

(started to play Everybody look at me from Nelly Furtado)

Sonic entered to a shop, it had a girl sat in a sexy pose and Shadow didn't really looked at it and just went inside.

INSIDE THE SHOP: FOXY'S

Just at the entrance, you could see the see bras and tongs everywhere, shadow went out like a bullet who just had been shot and Sonic following him close screaming his voice out…

" I…WILL NEVER…COME…HERE…THE REST…OF MY LIFE…!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sonic

completely full of panic and like a hysteric guy…

"Oh come on faker, calm down now!!!" Said Shadow shaking violently the blue boy and after ten minutes and some sapes (A/N: this iS My nEw word!!!! It means a SlAp In ThE HeAd hEHe!!!) he calmed down.

Sonic and Shadow were going inside every store looking at girls things…

Sonic stopping in the cute-cool and Shadow in the cool-dark…

And two hours and thirty minutes passed like this and the two went out with 15 bags each…

"Shadow… I'm hungry…" Sonic said.

"and?" Shadow replied without care.

"I wanna eat…" Sonic said with a 'I wanna eat loser!!'… "so, excuse me…" and he ran to a chili-dogs stand and ordered four, Shadow instead was about to run to the house when his stomach roared.

"Maybe I should eat something too…" he said looking at Sonic who gobbled down two at same time.

MEANWHILE IN SHADOW'S BEDROOM…

Rouge was still unconscious and Amy had just finished getting off her boots and put a towel on top of the ivory bat and went downstairs to look for Shadow and finding the hole house lonely…

"Where the heck is Shadow?" Shouted the enraged girl…

she went inside the kitchen for a glass of water and she was going out she ran into Shadow and he almost knocked her off but managed to catch her not escaping from the cool water and ice, and all he did was close his eyes…

"I think I bathed early in the morning, do you think I need more water??" he said with an annoyed face.

"Sorry" she said obviously ashamed but quickly reminding his absence, "Where in hell were you???, you said 'call me when you're done'" she mocked " and when I'm done you are not here!!!!!"

"Calm down, I went out to shop some things and now that you're done, I'm leaving" he said turning and going upstairs.

Amy was speechless, surprised of how arrogant Shadow could be sometimes, she saw him going upstairs slowly and turned around to see Sonic almost running into her.

"Hey Ames, today you are like a little rock, you are making everybody run into you, hehehe"

"Hmp!!! Very funny, monkey…"She said turning around again "that reminds me, why you were at the mall? She asked curious.

"To get Rouge some new clothes, 'cuz the one she wore was all wide, hehe and it reminds me, hehe I bought something for you, and come on eat with me!!!… he said dragging her to the kitchen

MEANWHILE IN SHADOW'S BEDROOM…

He opened the door and went in stealthy, 'cuz seeing her lied down in the bed, eyes closed, he thought she was asleep. He entered and went near to the bed. The sight was beautiful for him…an angel with dark wings, a princess with a towel covering her, hehe, just at incite the thought to imagine what was inside her cover or even to get off her cover and touch her beauty form was tempting, but even this he contained himself and sighed, taking her in his arms. When she felt the warm brush of his hands against her body made her open her eyes and with a smile that made him blush asked with her eyes, filled with fear and mistrust, "Where are you taking me??"

He cleared his throat and said "Don't worry , everything is ok , just leave me wash your wound before they get infected and things get worse, now don't move…" and adjusted her well in his arms, taking her firmly but delicately. He carried her to the bathroom inside his bedroom and put her in the tube, it was already full of warm water.

"Does the temperature it's ok??" he asked fearing that it was too hot.

She chuckled a little (a/N: HeHe with No voice ObViOuSlY hEhE) and nodded. And he smiled too, it was impossible for him not to smile just at look that sweet smile and face, but something inside of him was yelling that something was not fine.

Then he told her concerned about her and the possible pain this could cause to his new 'friend' "I think this can hurt a little…come on give me your leg…"

She nodded, leaving her dark pal take her leg, covered in white soft skin. He took it and started to clean it with a cotton… she tried to talk but evidently she couldn't and remembered that if Shadow could read her signs earlier, maybe she could make contact with his mind. Then closed her eyes and centered her energy at the grade that a purple aura surrounded her form. He was very busy cleaning that he didn't even noticed.

"Shadow, can you hear me??"

"Rouge?? How…???" he didn't even finished but was very confused and trying to understand.

She chuckled, now he could 'hear' her voice, it was so beautiful, he thought, angelical…

" It's telepathy, we like vampires that we are, have some types of communication, we are better then the simple mortals" she said proudly.

"It's incredible, but don't underestimate them, the mortals have clearly his advantages" he said defending his friends. Rouge saw this like a show of his courage and nobility, feelings that even if he wanted to cover, was evident; he was a great guy…

"Hey!! Why you didn't use it earlier??" asked Shadow confused.

"Because it needs a lot of concentration and I was very weak to do it" she said with a smile.

And thirty minutes of talk passed.

Then he got her out and dried her, it was tender to see the Ultimate Life Form taking care of a girl…

But what he didn't know was that he was going to pay very much for it…

Then remembered that was now not great earlier and told her softly…

"Hey lipstick!!!" he said making reference of her name meaning "I'm coming back"

At the start she didn't like the nickname but didn't paid much attention and put this like X and nodded.

"Just don't delay 'cuz I don't like to be alone in a place that I don't know well."

He just nodded.

DOWNSTAIRS…

Shadow was going down slowly the stairs and something inside of him told him that something wasn't ok and the other one told him that it had something to do with the girl, hehe, the girl…, suddenly his mind was in an ocean of thoughts and things about this girl that had just entered in his life.

But it was so strange, he felt something, something of the past, if he knew her, but didn't even saw her before, well not that he remembered, but suddenly started to look in his memories trying to find something related with her but he didn't even remembered what had happened to him the last three years. Meanwhile this crossed his mind, he almost was knocked off his feet when he saw what was happening in front of his eyes, even if he already knew, it caused amaze in him.

In the big sofa in the living room were sat Sonic and Amy, but the most relevant was that Sonic was talking very slowly and quiet, with his hands connected with hers, Shadow raised a eyebrow and thought she had asked him to marry her or something like that and like he was explaining that he can't marry her at that time and to say the truth, he understood him very well, but that idea left his mind when he saw Amy lean over Sonic slowly and without a thought she kissed him in the lips. Shadow nearly throw up, because he hoped his 'blue friend' would separate from the tight grip of the pink girl, but to his surprise he kissed her back and even took her by the waist. Now he had had enough and turned around desperately wanting to get out of there frenetically. Instead Sonic and Amy didn't even noticed that he was there, 'cuz they had their eyes closed, enjoying entirely the moment when their lips tenderly touched, at least the girl showed him what a kiss can do. Shadow was horrified and at the moment he saw the bags in the floor leaning over the doorway where he was and he just took them and made chaos control to his bedroom.

SHADOW'S BEDROOM…

Rouge was thinking in that night. The horrible sensation of his hands in her body trying to immobilize her, to insert that cold needle and suddenly …

"in what are you thinking?" said Shadow, now out of the shock. Calm and serene like always. Sometimes Rouge used to think he was very cold. You could easily think that he was a boy without feelings. But no. he was tender and sweet, at least with her.

"mm No, nothing" she told him with signals again. like she said before it needs a lot of concentration she was tired now and Shadow understood that; anyways, she obviously tried to smile, but all she did was a fake one that not even her believed, and it was full of pain and preoccupation.

He obviously noticed this and knew something happened to her in her mind when he was downstairs, but decided to ask her when she was more calm.

"Hey" he said coldly " there's something for ya" he said, sounding uninterested.

Rouge moved a little from where she was, for her hurt leg was difficult to move, and it caused her pain and Shadow knowing this put the bag near her. It was a plastic bag that had the SuPeR MaLl Of mObIus mark and opened it.

"A box??" she asked innocently.

He chuckled and saw her tenderly. "open it"

"oh…" she said blushing. "food" said turning to face him and raised her gaze "Thank you, Shadow…"

it was the first time she pronounced his name so delicious, so slow, sweet and tender that made Shadow's quills bristle and at the same time made Shadow think it was the first time he had heard it.

"you're welcome, I hope you like it, I don't know what you use to eat so I just guessed, everybody likes pizza, hehe"

"you too??" she asked raising an eyebrow and smiling

"hehe even me" he said smiling too.

"so what does this contain???"

"Erm, basically a mixture of ingredients that….oh just try it!! Geez!!"

Rouge obeyed and gave the classical try little bite. But suddenly chewing, she opened her mouth and ate more and more, until leave just two slices.

"Hey that was really good!!!" she said

"nee?? I thought you didn't like it?" he said chuckling.

"hehe yeah it did, thank you again, I don't know what I had done without you, Shadow…"

He looked down smiling, all red. "Come on, let's go to sleep" he said taking her in his arms, lifting the sheets and put her inside and covered her. And then started to left.

"Hey…where are you going??"

"To sleep in the sofa?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"No!!!" she said "I don't like to be alone in places that I don't know, what if somebody…"

"ok, ok, I'll sleep with you, but just until you are asleep and then I'll go, okay?"

"Yes" she said smiling "You know, I don't like being alone in a place I don't know anybody"

he looked at her with an 'now I'm offended look'.

"Sorry, almost anybody, hehe" she corrected.

"Ok. Let's go, it's late and tomorrow you have to explain a lot of things."

She nodded and put the sheets over them and he put his head over his arms. She tenderly turned to face him and closed her eyes. Shadow closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

TWO HOURS LATER…

He woke up and when he was about to go, he felt some more weight in his strong chest and turned. He didn't believe what he was looking, she was hugging him with one hand in his neck and her head in his chest and the worst thing (A/n: FoR HiM, yEaH, YeAH :P…)was that he accepted her, 'cuz one hand of his was hugging her by her stylized waist and said to himself

"well I think I'll have to stay" then closed his eyes and gave himself to the night's coo.

But what he didn't know was someone was watching them in the dark of the night…

WeLl babies ThErE yOu HaVe It … sorry fOr The LoNg wait But I WaS busy with ScHoOl.. HEHEHE bYe…

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
